


Consistency of Fear

by K_DeAnn



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_DeAnn/pseuds/K_DeAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenpachi's curiosity had been piqued. Now, three months later he was here to satisfy that curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consistency of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> After three months of waiting i'm finally here. This is my first story on Archive. I've been posting on AFF and FF.net. This is a pairing i don't see much of, but absolutely adore and I hope you will too.

Flat on my back. That's where the blond had put me with so much ease it was embarrassing...and exciting. Who knew the simpering fuck was this strong.

I grinned, getting back to my feet. "I love it when they fight."

His eyes narrowed then moved to his hat that was now on the floor of his shop. Grey…it was the first time I'd seen them.

From the moment he'd opened that garganta for us to go to Hueco Mundo I'd wanted to fuck him. I'd ignored his rambling as he'd explained the whole process and allowed my eyes to roam over his body. It was mostly hidden under those ugly ass clothes. I wanted to rip them off. His fuckin' hat hid half his face and he covered the rest with that stupid ass fan.

One thing was obvious, to me at least. He was a know-it-all asshole. I hate know-it-alls…usually. On him, though, it was sexy as hell, especially the way he tried to hide it. Anyway, it probably ain't too farfetched to say that he does know everything.

My curiosity had been piqued.

Now, three months later, I was here to satisfy my growing hunger for the exiled genius. "I won't hurt you too much." Not on purpose anyway.

He snapped his fan shut, revealing a sinister smile. There was no doubt he knew exactly what I was after. "I know you won't."

He sounded sure of himself. Not scared at all. That would change. Turning, he moved and disappeared around the corner. The sound of his geta faded into the distance. I followed, not caring if I'd been invited or not. My cock hardened as the thought of burying myself deep inside his tight ass filled my head. I'd fuck that smirk right off his face…until the only thing he knew was my name.

I checked each room as I moved down the hall. The ex-captain had probably never been with a man. He reeked of straightness. He'd probably been fuckin' that cat bitch for the past hundred years. I snorted as I leaned into the last room in the hall. There he was. His shirt was off. Was he giving in this easy? Disappointing. I'd been looking forward to the fight…to him struggling beneath me.

He leaned with his back against the far wall, as if he'd been waiting, a curious expression on his face. My cock twitched. I stalked toward him, my eyes finally able to take in his pale muscular frame. He didn't move, only smirked as I pressed my dick against his stomach, planting a hand on each side of his head.

He tilted his head back and looked at me like I was one of his science projects. "I really do hate that hair of yours," he finally said.

I crushed my lips onto his in an attempt to quiet that smartass mouth of his. Worked like a fuckin' charm. I wedged a leg between his and swallowed the moan he let out. My fingers found his hair. I ran them through it before pulling, making him tilt his head back a little further. Our tongues battled for control. I was winning. Then his hands were on my chest, pushing me away, his eyes sought out the floor. I'd seen this before, but I had to admit I wasn't expecting it from him.

"Scared?" I laughed as I pushed out from the wall and snatched off my haori. "Don't seem like you." I tossed it in a corner. "Let me guess. You've never been with a man. Not that it matters. "

He didn't answer right away. His fingers just rhythmically tapped the wall. Probably trying to think of a way out of this. "Don't be ridiculous," he finally responded, lifting his head and staring me in the eye. "Look at me. I'm irresistible."

Sarcastic bastard. There would be no argument from me.

I made quick work of everything except my hakama. I wanted him to take those off. The blond watched my every move like a hawk, his hands stuffed in his pockets. I looked at his lips. My dick wanted to be between them.

The futon in the corner was calling me, but then again, so had the counter out front. He finally moved from the wall, towards me. "Lay down," I commanded.

"No, thank you." He stopped inches from my chest, but didn't meet my gaze. "How long have you been planning this, Zaraki-san?" He reached into my pants and grabbed me hard. I bit back a groan. He squeezed tighter. Then his lips…or teeth were on my nipple. My hand shot up to his head. I pulled hard. Blond strands were definitely falling to the floor.

My other hand moved to his crotch and grabbed him. He was hard, and big…bigger than I'd expected.

"No answer?"

Again, I shut him up with my mouth. His teeth captured my lip and then the familiar coppery flavor invaded my mouth. It made me ravenous. He pushed forward. I stepped back. His leg wrapped around mine and for the second time, I was on my back. I didn't take the time to be annoyed about the fact that I'd fallen for such a simple maneuver.

"I thought you liked it when they fought." He wasn't smiling this time. The blood was running down the side of my face now. He'd bit me damn hard.

I let out a guttural laugh. The scientist straddled me, clenching slightly to hold me in place. It wouldn't work, but I wouldn't let him know that…yet. He wiggled a little, situating himself. Fuck I was hard. He reached down and untied my pants, then did the same to his own.

"You want to fuck me, Zaraki-san?" I heard the growl that rumbled in my chest. It would have to pass as an answer.

"Well, I don't think I'll let you." He laughed; probably pleased with himself and the way my eyes were practically bulging out of my head with lust. The bastard went to stand. I reached out, my large hand easily encircling his almost feminine neck. He didn't look surprised. I squeezed.

"Don't play this game with me. You won't win." I flipped him over in a flash, grabbing his cock again. I was going to fuck him senseless.

I tore his pants off. No need to be gentle, not that I'd ever planned to be. My eyes locked on the bead of precum leaking from the smooth head. I massaged it with my thumb then put the shining digit to his lips.

When he didn't open up, I shoved my thumb in his mouth. He sucked on it until I removed it. "Why are your pants still on?" His voice was husky.

They were gone in seconds. He could take them off next time. His eyes widened a little as he took in my size. It was satisfying.

I flipped him, pulling his ass in the air. He looked back at me right before I smashed my face between his cheeks, my tongue diving in to his tight pink hole. He grunted and squirmed like I knew he would. My hand reached around to stroke him. He was rock hard. I couldn't wait any longer.

I straightened up and replaced my tongue with my fingers. Three of them. He jerked in surprise and let out a sound that made my cock jump. I scissored the slick digits, stretching him as much as I could, knowing it still wouldn't be enough. I needed him. Now!

Satisfied, I pulled out and gripped his waist. He reached back, grabbing my wrist. I almost punched his damn face in. There was no way in hell I was stopping.

"Lay down." His lust filled eyes pleaded with me to comply. If he wanted to ride it, I wasn't going to stop him.

Now on my back, I gripped my leaking member. This was even better. He settled in front of me and spit in his hand. I laced my hands behind my head so I could better enjoy the view. He started stroking himself and he looked damn good doing it. The bastard was right. He was irresistible.

"You want me Zaraki-san?"

I didn't answer, but if he took too much longer he was gonna have a problem on his hands. An almost foot long problem…in his ass. My eyes locked on the skilled movement of his hand. Slow and steady.

He smiled. "Tell me you want it."

What a fuckin' tease.

I reached out. He moved. "Too proud to beg, Zaraki taicho?"

He grabbed my shit and I tried not to whine like a bitch. His hand was soft compared to mine. Slowly, torturously he stroked me. I strained to hold myself together. The only place I was cuming was on or in his ass.

"Come on," he purred, before leaning forward and licking the moisture that had gathered on the tip of my member. I bucked involuntarily. "You're making this harder than it has to be."

Slowly, his lips engulfed the head.

"Urahara," I mumbled. It slipped out, but there was no time to be embarrassed. It felt too good. I'd never given anyone this much control before. Maybe I should start.

He smiled. "Yes," he sang, then darted his tongue into the leaking slit.

"Your ass is mine." I growled.

The bastard tsked. "That's not how you ask."

"Give me that shit!" I jerked up, not so much placing, as smacking, my hand on the back of his neck.

A moment later, I froze. He was about to give me exactly what I'd stupidly asked for…demanded.

"You have an overwhelming sense of entitlement, Zaraki taicho." He'd moved forward and his swollen head now pressed at my entrance. "Scared?" He smiled wide. My eyes narrowed.

Before I could back away, he was inside me. His thin fingers had wrapped around my neck. I was pushed back with surprising force. I fought, but he held his ground, pushing deeper. It hurt like a bitch. He squeezed my neck harder. Air was getting scarce. I reached up, ready to remove my eye patch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Zaraki taicho." His voice held a mystery that I found I wasn't too anxious to crack. I punched him in the face. His head snapped to the side, but he was laughing as it did. I begrudgingly returned my hand to the floor. The grip on my neck loosened slightly. He was fully seated inside of me, or at least I hoped he was.

He wasn't.

The blond slammed the rest of the way in and I couldn't help but grunt, my eyes squeezing shut.

Fuck it hurt.

"I like you this way." He withdrew himself and slammed back in, hitting a spot that made me cry out. So that's what if felt like.

He wasn't gentle. The pain never stopped, but the pleasure far outweighed it. Sweat and blood dripped from his face onto my chest. I couldn't say when it happened, but somewhere along the way I'd stopped trying to get away and started moving my hips to meet his. I was close. He must have known because he told me to grab myself. Though I hated taking orders, especially in the bedroom, I was happy to comply.

He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. The room was suddenly vibrating with his spiritual pressure and so was my body.

Reiatsu play.

I'd heard of it, but didn't know anyone who could do it. I sure couldn't. I couldn't control my reiatsu for shit and I heard it took a hell of a lot of concentration. I'd never felt anything like it before.

My whole body tingled. It was like I'd been drugged.

I bucked and grunted and came all over my hand and chest. I refused to call out his name so I said "bitch" instead. Probably too late to save face though. He followed me seconds later, collapsing on my chest, his softening cock still inside me.

After taking a moment to catch my breath and to mull over what I'd just allowed to happen, I lifted him by the shoulders. Gone was the sadistic fuck from a few minutes ago. That goofy smile was on his face again and I felt like a dumbass for letting such a retard fuck me.

"That was fun right?" He giggled. His jaw was already starting to swell where I'd hit him.

I kicked his ass across the room. He hit the wall and groaned. I was sore and my ass felt disgusting.

"Violence isn't the answer, Zaraki-san." The bastard commented, getting to his feet and rubbing his back.

I stood as well and tried to hide the hitch in my step as I moved toward him. "I hope you enjoyed that…" His cheeks had the nerve to turn pink. "Cuz that'll be the last time that ever fuckin' happens."

I held his stare. The smile dropped from his face and he shook his head. "Oh, Zaraki taicho. I seriously doubt that." He ducked around me, stopping when he reached the door. "Some people never learn." Then he left.


End file.
